if there's a prize for rotten judgment
by DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows
Summary: Monsters and legionnaires alike gawked as Percy Jackson, rumored graecus and riding on a hellhound of all things, rode into battle with the golden standard. Jason couldn't blame them. He was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat. :: In an AU where Reyna was kidnapped by Hera instead of him, Jason is struck with a realization.


**A/N: In the middle of writing a Percy-centric prequel to _rising tides, crushing skies_ , I had to do some research. This ended up with me accidentally rereading the entirety of Son of Neptune and wanting to see Jason have an _oh no he's hot_ moment while Percy was doing his _TWELFTH LEGION FULMINATA!_ thing. It came out a little more serious than I intended. Also, the title comes from the first line of Megara's _I Won't Say I'm In Love;_ which, amusedly, is basically Jason's reverse predicament in this story. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Jason wasn't having a good day.

Being forced to conduct yet _another_ Senate meeting with Octavian (whose self-importance seemed to increase exponentially in Reyna's absence) had made his head ache for the better part of the morning. Being the person to reveal that there was a humongous army marching towards Camp Jupiter only raised even more chaos, and the silver-tongued augur subtly implying that a _better_ praetor would not leave the camp so defenseless — that didn't help any matters either.

He thought about being rather grateful that a battle was coming, since it would mean that he would be able to let out his frustrations, and immediately felt a surge of guilt. Not everybody in Camp Jupiter was a warrior — there were children here, there were families, a whole community of Romans. Many of them didn't deserve to be a witness to the upcoming bloodbath.

Jason stood after a long prayer to Bellona, the Roman goddess of war and Reyna's mom. It was proper the legion's leader to wish the gods for valor victory, but he had a personal request: he wished for his co-praetor's safety, who most certainly be among the foreign lands that her mother would have protected Rome from.

For so long, Reyna was _it_ for him. They had become friends and comrades in arms, both the leaders against the Titans and of the surviving legionnaires. No matter what happened, he would always hold her in high regard; but he wondered whether the girl with the long, flowing braid was all his future would give him.

Venus, during a particularly memorable afternoon in which he spent pathetically mulling about this very problem, had simply smirked coyly at him and murmured something unintelligible under her breath.

The horns were finally blaring, which was the call for all able fighters to ready themselves and stand guard. Jason himself was already in full armor before he made his prayers to both Mars and Bellona. He passed the Temple of Neptune, old and decrepit and relatively unused.

Oddly enough, Jason started wondering on how the green-eyed Son of Neptune was doing. He was a little worried on if he'd survived his quest — with two rookies, no less, though he hoped Frank and Hazel would grow into great soldiers — though there was something about him that told Jason the strange demigod was no stranger to defying impossibilities.

He shook his head. First and foremost, he had a duty to fulfill as praetor.

After summoning Tempest, he made his way to the Field of Mars — where Polybotes and his army of monsters would surely be waiting for his death.

* * *

Chaotic would be a good way to describe it. To say that they were fighting a losing battle — well, it certainly wasn't wrong.

He had immediately instructed the First and Second Cohorts to target the giant, who had responded with a mighty roar. The Third Cohort would be evenly spread amongst the battlefield in five factions, each providing any additional back-up needed by the Fourth and Fifth Cohorts occupying the west and east respectively. Three cohorts against an army of monsters seemed fair, and he was sure that the strength of the Fourth would provide a dependable offense. With the Fifth acting as a defense of sorts, they would be focusing on keeping the monsters contained in the battlefield instead of invading other, civilian parts of the camp. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see veteran demigods forming lines beside him and eagles flying overhead. The Lares were undoubtedly standing by, ready to step in and defend Rome even after death.

Despite that, however, they were no match for the bigger army. He could see that his fellow legionnaires were falling back, breaking their formations and getting weaker by the second. Jason gritted his teeth in frustration. He had hoped they would be able to hold out a little longer, but he couldn't fault his comrades. Their chances of victory were slim before the battle even began; and it was dwindling more and more as the battle raged on.

Even Jason wasn't having much luck against Polybotes. Every vicious attack he dealt looked more and more like child's play to the Earthborn, who just cackled at him with haughty confidence.

"You think you can defeat me, Son of Jupiter?" The giant yelled. "I assure you that I am much mightier than the Titan's general!"

 _"I will feed you to your own wolves,"_ Jason snarled. And just as he felt thunder dangerously crackle nearby, he heard a victorious roar from the east — the Fifth.

He turned his head and was almost smacked by the Giant in his distraction, but he didn't care. Suddenly, and miraculously, it felt like the tides have finally turned. A fierce sense of pride was bubbling up strongly inside of him, and he made sure his voice carried all throughout the Camp: "Romans! Rally to the eagle!"

Monsters and legionnaires alike gawked as Percy Jackson, rumored _graecus_ and riding on a _hellhound_ of all things, rode into battle with the golden standard. Jason couldn't blame them. He was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat.

"What is this?" Polybotes demanded. _"What is this?"_

In answer, Percy just smirked. He raised the eagle and shouted, "TWELFTH LEGION FULMINATA!" And although Jason has never felt the same affinity for lightning as he did with his storms, his eyes widened as tendrils of powerful bolts exploded from the eagle's wings; creating a highly-charged circle of electricity that branched out to attack monsters whilst fully avoiding the Roman soldiers. Golden dust started to rain on the battlefield, to both Polybotes' fright and anger, and he _swore_ he could still feel the standard humming with power.

Percy, at the very center of it all, had the most satisfied look on his face as his eyes shined with the same brightness and intensity as the golden eagle he held. Like he was accidentally struck by a stray bolt, Jason felt all the hairs on his arms stand up in both awe and inspiration for this unorthodox gift sent by the gods. He didn't know if he just felt cathartic, but he had the craziest urge to run through the field and just _kiss_ the boy—

And Jason suddenly remembered the exact words Venus had told him that afternoon.

 _Pity that Juno will have to use you as her pawn, sweetie. I can switch you with the girl you're so confused about, but I suppose that no matter what, your heart will always lie with the east._

The east.

Venus had been talking about _Greek_ demigods.

Jason stared at Percy Jackson, who had now dismounted from his hellhound and was charging after Polybotes with his sword raised. He didn't notice that the Amazons had arrived, or that the Earthborn he was fighting so intensely a moment ago had already left his side, but he did hear the Lares distinctly mutter, "He's got quite a lot of nerve for a _graecus_."

Yep. Jason wasn't having the best of days. From the looks of it, he wouldn't be having the easiest of love lives either.


End file.
